nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Beezo
Beezos, also known as Shy Aways in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, are a species of Shy Guys that first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 2. Beezos use bidents as weapons and have insect-like wings on their back, which allow them to fly. History ''Super Mario Bros. 2'' Beezos first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 2, allied with Wart and the mysterious 8-bits. They are present in three different colors: red, green, and gray. They attack by flying towards the player. The reds will dive at Mario while the grays and greens charge straight forward at set heights. Beezos first appear in World 1-2. Beezos normally appear in large groups and seemingly have an infinite number due to not disappearing until the player leaves the portion of the level they appear in. There are two ways to defeat a Beezo. The player could throw vegetables or other objects at one, or jump on one, pick it up, and throw it. Unlike other enemies, however, players do not stay on Beezos they land on, and must move along with them so they don't fall off. Beezos reappeared in Super Mario Bros. 2's enhanced re-releases, Super Mario All-Stars and Super Mario Advance, in which they act the same, with the only difference being that they were recolored: the reds became yellow, while the grays and greens became red, with their original robe colors being used on their shoes. In the latter version, defeating a single Beezo gives 4000 points. ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Beezos make several appearances in ''The Super Mario Bros Super Show!, usually serving as guards, and attacking in large swarms. In the episode Love 'Em and Leave 'Em, instead of working for King Koopa as usual, they work for Queen Rotunda. Near the beginning of the episode, they attack Mario and his friends, only to be defeated by vegetables. In the episode The Fire of Hercufleas, the Beezos steal the "Great Balls of Fire" from Hercufleas. When the Mario Brothers, Toad, Princess Toadstool, and Hercufleas go to get the "Great Balls of Fire" back, the Beezos get stuck in a bowl of melted marshmallows. List of episodes featuring Beezos *''King Mario of Cramalot'' *''Love 'Em and Leave 'Em'' *''The Fire of Hercufleas'' *''Mario and Joliet'' *''Mighty McMario and the Pot of Gold'' *''The Koopas Are Coming! The Koopas Are Coming!'' ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' Beezos appeared in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars under the name "Shy Away". They could be found at Land's End and Bean Valley. Although Shy Aways command impressive magical abilities, most choose to run away from intruders instead of fighting them in this game. Additionally, Shy Aways now show a love of watering plants, especially the kind that will attack others for them. One specific Shy Away works for Valentina during her reign in Nimbus Land. This Shy Away is tasked with blocking the entrance to Nimbus Land, preventing any interference to Valentina's plan. This Shy Away grew a Smilax to block the pipe leading to Nimbus Land. After Mario defeats this first Smilax, Shy Away reappears and grows two more. Eventually, Shy Away creates the Megasmilax, a gigantic Piranha Plant with magical abilities. Ultimately, Mario prevailes over the plant monster, thus causing Shy Away to run away (and accidentally drop the important Seed item). Shy Away retreats to Nimbus Land. Once there, he is ordered by Valentina to provide nutrients to Birdo. Mario meets up with Shy Away again, and the flying gardener tries to flee a second time. However, the door leading out of the room is locked, preventing Shy Away's escape. In fact, Birdo holds the key to the door. Thus Mario has to "play" with her (i.e. battle her) to receive the key and open the door. Once Mario opens the door, Shy Away flies to the throne room, warning Valentina and Dodo of Mario's arrival. After warning her, Shy Away flees for a third time (and is followed by Valentina and Dodo, who also do not wish to fight). After Valentina and Dodo are defeated, Shy Away attempts to escape Nimbus Land for good (through an invisible path off of the clouds), but Mario catches him, and he gives Mario the Fertilizer item. The Fertilizer and Seed can be used together in the greenhouse in Rose Town for a beanstalk leading to the Lazy Shell weapon and the Lazy Shell armor. The Flying Snifit of Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story is similar to Shy Away, both in appearance and affinity to gardening. Trivia *The name Beezo is probably a cross between the name of the real life species of insects, bees, and the word "bozo". *The Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic manual contains entries for both a red (トンダリヤ赤) and grey (トンダリアグレー) Beezo.Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic instruction booklet, page 32. However, the accompanying sprite for the grey version appears to depict a pink Beezo, which doesn't exist in the final game. The Super Mario Bros. 2 manual labels it as pink, but retains the error,Super Mario Bros. 2 instruction booklet, page 24 (later copies). although some copies change the color of the artwork to somewhat match.Super Mario Bros. 2 instruction booklet, page 24 (later copies). The background of the sprites is also unusual. *Although certain artwork from the Nintendo Entertainment System release of Super Mario Bros. 2 depicts Beezos as yellow in white shoes, this coloration does not exist in the game. Yellow-robed Beezos are, however, featured in the game's remakes on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System and Game Boy Advance. Similarly, despite the artwork showing a mouth on the Beezo's mask, this feature did not appear in sprites of the enemy prior to Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. References Category:Mario enemies